Under her spell
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 4x08 Witch Lois finds something else to do with a powerless Clark. SMUT


The doors to barn opened and Clark was distracted by three beautiful women entering the barn. This effectivly finished his conversation with Jason. However one woman in particular captured his attention. It was her who he spoke to first. Lois Lane.  
Despite the teasing between them she was one of the most beautiful women he had met. And her sassy personality made her even more appealing to him. Which is why he found himself missing her when she had left. All the girls were dressed in well. Slutty attire and Lois with the biggest boobs of all of them looked the definition of sin.  
Clark pulled her aside and when she smiled at him he lost his trail of thought. No damn it he was supposed to be mad at her.  
"The guy from princeton is going to be here any minute, why are you so late?" Clark said trying to keep his eyes from ventureing southward.  
"I took the senic route" Her voice was different, not the usual snark. "Love the view" Lois said seductively  
Clark began to think something was wrong after he had spent the rest of that night in a trance grinding all over Lois. Which he would have never done normally but secretly enjoyed it.  
He set out after the three witches eventually cornering them in his barn again.  
He cursed himself when he was disracted by looking up Witch Lois' skirt and got a wheel magically levitated at him by witch Lois.  
The witches proceeded to take his powers away from him leaving him tied to the wooden post. Clark couldn't help being a little turned on by the situation.  
Witch Lois then demanded time alone with him as the other witches went off to find the rest of the stones. He would deal with them later. Lois told him he would be punished. This gave him a little thrill.  
No matter what Lois dreamed up for him, it couldn't possibly be worse than the witches taking all the stones. He could tell this witch possessing Lois didn't care much for the stones and he knew she liked him as well. "I'll take your punishment," he told her. Lois's eyes went wide for a second, and she smiled.  
"Excellent," she said. Magically releasing him from the post and motioning to go upstair he realised his legs were moving of their own accord. He wanted to tell her that he would do this willingly but felt excited by the whole thing.  
"Stand over there" she said  
Clark did so when he turned back he found her sitting on a chair just a few feet from him. "Well?" he asked, somewhat nervously aware of the mischief dancing in her eyes.  
"Take your trousers off," she ordered.  
"What?"  
"Your trousers," she repeated. "Take them off." Her tone made it clear that this was not a request, so he unfastened them, and dropped them to the floor around his ankles. "Boxer shorts too," she added. Flushing slightly red, He did so. It wasn't as if she was seeing anything new. He felt himself getting slightly hard under her gaze.

Lois told him she was going to do some magic on him. "It won't hurt, so don't worry. But if you argue, then I may just have to hurt you, and you won't enjoy this."

Clark nodded and moved close, resigned to whatever was about to happen, but was shocked when Lois walked right up to him and took his penis in her hand.

"I use this one on myself, so don't worry" she whispered to him. "Just keep looking straight ahead." He heard her mutter unfamiliar words, and then felt a gentle tickling on his crotch. He hoped she wasn't doing anything major. Finally she  
stopped. "Okay, you can look now," she told him.

He looked down. She'd shaved him! Or the magical equivalent anyway, as his cock and balls were now totally bald. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight.

"Yes," she said, a tone of amusement in her voice. "You got bigger, didn't you?"  
"Looks that way," he responded, as casually as he could manage. She stroked him a couple of times, and then let go, turning back to her seat.  
"Now then," she said, sitting down again. "I have done another spell but I won't tell you what it is. I want you to play with yourself for me?"  
"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at her with a stunned expression.  
"Totally," she replied. "I want to see you make yourself cum." She waited a few seconds. "Whenever you're ready..." she prompted. She waved her hand to magically start his hand jacking him off.

It was a strange feeling, performing in this way, Lois watching his every move from just three or four feet away. He noticed that she had a hungry expression on her face, and he felt turned on by it. He started to daydream about what he would like to do to the girl in front of him, about bending her over and fucking her till he spilled his cum in her pussy.

He watched as the blonde haired girl lifted her leg to rest her foot on the chair, her dark skirt falling back as she did so and exposing her hairless pussy. Her eyes never leaving what was going on in front of her, her fingers started to touch herself. She looked wet, Clark thought, her folds were glistening as her fingers probed her pussy.

"I'm going to cum," Clark groaned after a little while, feeling the tension in his crotch reach a crescendo. His balls felt like they were going to explode. He had never felt this so powerful in his life.  
"Do it," she said harshly, her breathing ragged.  
Clark felt the first shot coming, and watched almost in slow motion as it arced over the space between them to hit her on her chest and falling in a ribbon across her arm and thigh. Another burst, this time landing on her leg close to her pussy. Throughout it all, she continued playing with herself as he ejaculated on her, thick strings of sperm landing on or around her. She must have made his ejeculate more powerful he thought and could laugh at this situation.

He finished, panting a little. She was still playing with her pussy. "Get over here on your knees and finish me with your tongue!" she demanded. He did as he was told, shuffling slightly due to the clothes around his ankles. He leaned in, grateful that he hadn't coated her pussy with cum that she would no doubt have made him lick up. "Oh yes..." she murmured as he started to lick her. "Oh God I'm close," she said, burying her fingers in his hair as she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her.

On an impulse, He inserted two fingers into her pussy while he licked her, and started to fingerfuck her.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, lifting her hips to his mouth, her whole body stiffening as she came. Clark stopped licking, allowing her to grind her pussy into his mouth as her orgasm continued, and then finally falling back into the chair, breathing heavily.  
She smiled down at him and he wished he could see that flushed satisfied face every day for the rest of his life.  
She clicked her fingers and dissappeared but not before leaving him tied up again.  
He would wait for someone to find him and then he would go stop the witches.


End file.
